A number of sound-producing amusement devices have been developed. In the older devices, the sounds were prerecorded in analogue form, for example on a disc or tape; but in the newer devices they are recorded in digital form, for example in a read-only memory. Each such device includes not only the memory, but also a sound-producing unit, both designed for each specific amusement device. Such sound-producing devices are therefore relatively expensive. Moreover, the sounds produced by each device are limited and usually cannot be conveniently modified.
My above-cited patent application Ser. No. 07/003,040, of which the present application is a division, describes a number of sound-producing amusement or education devices, such as talking books, talking toys, talking dolls, and the like, having advantages in the above respects. The invention of the present application is directed to one such type device, namely to talking books.